Saturday Nights
by LifeIsGoode
Summary: Spies can have fun too. A series of One-Shots.


**I got bored :p**

 **All Rights To Ally Carter**

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked feeling quite comfortable with Zach's arm around my shoulders.

The girls, Zach, Grant, Preston, Jonas, and I were heading back to the penthouse from our day out.

It was the summer of our senior year and we were spending the week at Preston's A-List penthouse in New York. The girls and I were really bummed about it being our last year at Gallagher and Preston suggested we go for a trip to take our minds off of it. It was a really good idea because I wasn't thinking about it as much, but I was going to have to think about it sooner or later.

"Lets play a game." Grant suggested.

"How about Truth or Dare: Strip Style." Macey said raising her eyebrows with a smug look on her face.

"NO!" Liz, Jonas, and I all screamed with pleading faces.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl, scared?" Zach asked smirking and pulling me closer.

"Yeah, especially since Macey and Bex are playing." I said and glanced over my shoulder at the two and sneered.

They laughed and mouthed,

'You can't back out of it now.'

We entered the building two by two and got inside the elevator.

"Come on Cam, don't be such a buzz kill." Bex said obnoxiously.

"No its okay, she's just doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Zach." Macey said crossing her arms.

"Damn right I don't." I said loudly with a frustrated look on my face.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Gallagher Girl." Zach said into my ear smoothly.

"Alright, alright, I'll play. You guys are so annoying." I said defeated by the sexiness of what I call Zachary Goode.

"Nice work Zach." Preston said approvingly.

"Its a gift." He replied and I could hear the smirk on his face.

When I heard him say that I stomped my foot as hard as I could onto his foot.

"Cam! What the hell." He said grabbing his now sore foot.

"You were asking for it." I said sarcastically.

The ding of the elevator doors opening caught our attention and we walked into the penthouse. This type of elevator opened up right into our living room, but you had to use a key card to access it.

With our hands full of bags from shopping we set the bags down on the couch.

"Okay everyone go get your pajamas on and come back down here in 10 minutes." Macey said and we were off to our rooms.

Since this house had 13 bedrooms everyone had their own room, bathroom, and closet.

I ran up to my room and changed into a tank tops, a t-shirt, and a Gallagher sweat shirt. For my pants I put on spandex, pajama shorts, and sweat pants. I looked at myself in the mirror and it looked like I was dressing for winter instead of summer truth or dare. I quickly brushed my teeth, combed my dishwater blonde hair, put on my socks, and ran back down stairs with 1 minute to spare.

When I reached the living room our shopping bags were gone and popcorn, candy, and various other snacks were sitting on a tray in the middle of the room. I noticed Liz and Jonas were in similar attire as I. Macey and Bex were wearing their flannel pajamas, while the boys were wearing white t-shirts and long pajama bottoms. Well, I'm excited. (Note the sarcasm)

I honestly wasn't looking forward to seeing my boyfriend of almost 3 years naked for the first time during a strip game of truth or dare.

"Somebody turn on the fan." Liz said fanning herself and panting.

"Yeah its hot in here." I said copying her fanning motion.

Jonas walked over and turned the fan on high.

"Ok everybody ready now." Grant said grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth. He could use a lesson or two in C&A. Too bad we won't ever take that class again.

"Ok since it was my idea to play this game, I'll go first." Macey said rubbing her hands together dramatically. She was about to cast pure guarantied embarrassment onto somebody in this room. I just hoped it wasn't me.

"Preston, truth or dare." Macey with a devilish smirk growing on her face.

"Dare." Preston said but he didn't sound 100% sure about his choice.

"Preston, I dare you to give Lizzie's life size teddy bear a lap dance for 2 minutes in that chair." She said evilly.

Preston paled a little but looked at Liz and asked,

"Where is it?"

"I'll get it." She said standing and running up the stairs to her room.

"Everybody phones out and ready." Bex said humorously.

"Poor Mr. Jenkins." I said and covered my face with my hands.

Liz came back with her bear and set him in the chair. The bear was the same height as Liz but about twice as heavy. I don't know how she carried that thing down the stairs but I'm definitely proud of her.

"Ready Preston, your time starts... now!" Macey said and turned on the song 'Grind on Me'.

"Really Mace." Preston said as he began.

Suddenly I felt a masculine hand cover my eyes and heard a husky voice whisper in my ear,

"This is too inappropriate for you Gallagher Girl."

That's how I stayed for the rest of Preston's lap dance.

After 1 minute and 48 seconds I could see again. Liz looked mortified and sorry for what just happened to her teddy bear. Macey looked amused with her mouth wide open and an excited sparkle in her icy blue eyes. Everybody else was doubled over in laughter from his 'astounding' performance, that I'm assuming was astounding because I didn't get to see it. Preston's face was red with embarrassment, but I warned him so I didn't feel that bad.

"Ok that just happened," Bex said trying to stop her laughter, "But its over now. So Preston who is your victim?"

Preston placed his index finger and thumb on his chin as if he was deciding.

"Grant, truth or dare?" He asked dragging out the sentence for the dramatics.

"Dare." Grant replied as if he could take anything Preston decided to throw his way.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Rebecca." He said dangerously sly.

Grant winked a Bex before saying,

"What do you say... Rebecca?"

Bex growled and stood up muttering cuss words to herself. Zach mouthed 'Good Luck Bro' as Grant stood up and followed her into the closet.

Seven minutes later Bex and Grant walked out of the closet with Grant smirking and Bex scowling but had a sense of enjoyment in her hazel eyes.

"Have fun?" Macey asked grinning at the couple.

"Oh shut up McHenry." Bex snapped but smiled.

"Ok Liz truth or dare?" Grant asked

"Truth." She said quietly.

"Do you ever daydream about Jonas?" He asked.

She paled before taking off her jacket.

"Zach truth or dare?" She asked still a little pale.

"Dare." Zach said shrugging.

"I dare you to admit to Cammie something you have never told anyone else before." She said with self satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

She kind of scared me a little.

Zach looked at me, probably considering of his options, or wondering if the risk was worth it.

He waited a minute before taking of his left sock.

Before I could ask any questions he looked at Macey,

"Truth or dare Macey?"

"Dare." She said with a slight eye roll.

"I dare you to make a piece of toast and whatever Bex tells you to put on it you have to eat. If you don't finish it you'll have to call your dad and tell him you're pregnant." Zach finished with a look that said he was proud of what he had come up with.

Macey glared at him before removing her earrings.

After Macey was done she looked right at... me.

"Cam, truth or dare."

After a moment of thought I realized, we were on this trip to have fun and forget about the sad times. And with my life, the past few years, there have been a lot of sad moments. So in the spur of the moment I managed to say the word,

"Dare."

Macey, unfazed, smiled and said,

"I dare you to tell Zach one sentimental moment that happened between you and Josh."

What the hell Mace? I thought we were best friends?

I looked at Zach, gave him a weak smile before taking of my sweatshirt.

"Why can't you tell me, it doesn't even matter anymore." Zach said scoffing.

"Why can't you tell me one of your deepest secrets?" I snapped back.

Zach stiffened and when he didn't comeback, I realized I had won. I gave him a little peck on the cheek to make him feel a little better.

"Jonas truth or dare?" I said glad that little drama moment was over.

"Truth." He mumbled in response.

"Have you ever failed a test?" I asked because I really wanted to know.

To Liz and Jonas failing was getting anything less than a 95% or an A-.

Jonas looked down at his lap, blushed a little and said,

"Don't be mad. Once in 3rd grade I got a 93 on a math test because I was sick the week we learned some of it."

Liz smiled and placed her hand on his knee and said comfortingly,

"Its okay Jonas, at least you tried your best."

"Awe." Macey, Bex, and I all said.

Liz and Jonas turned the color of tomatoes and looked down.

"Jonas choose somebody." Preston said getting bored.

Jonas looked up at his choices and said,

"Bex truth or dare."

"Dare, duh." She always picks dare.

"I dare you to call your dad and tell him that you are running away to join the circus, with your new boyfriend. Oh and your boyfriend is a tattoo artist." He finished off and pushed up glasses.

"Ok then." Bex said shaking her head disapprovingly.

Bex grabbed her phone from her purse, dialed the number, and put it on speaker. It rang three times before somebody picked up.

"Rebecca." Abe Baxter answered.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to call and tell you that I dumped Grant for my new boyfriend who is a tattoo artist, and we are running away to join the circus." She said seriously as if this was normal.

"Is this a new cover for an assignment or something." He asked confused.

"No I love him and I don't care if you approve." She said dramatically.

"Rebecca Baxter you better be kidding." He said getting angry.

"I'm not and I hate you." She screamed into the phone.

"Why." He asked.

"Because of what has been happening to everyone in this industry, always disappearing or dying." She stated sadly.

When she said that she grasped my hand and squeezed it hard for comfort.

"I understand." He said sighing realizing he couldn't change her mind.

"Really because that was a dare." Bex said breaking into a smile.

"REBECCA BAXTER IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I SWEAR!" He screeched.

"Bye dad. Love and miss you." She said sweetly.

"Rebecca this isn't over." He said before hanging up.

We all burst out laughing and moved back into our original places.

"That was golden comedy." Macey said between laughs.

"10/10 for the dramatics." Zach said chuckling.

"And bravo for holding a straight face throughout that conversation." I said doubled over in laughter.

We all had tears in our eyes by the time we stopped laughing.

"Preston truth or dare."

"Truth." He said quickly. Too quickly.

"Do you like Macey? Like as more than a friend." She said eager to hear his answer.

He blushed and looked down but when he looked back up he looked determined.

"Yes, I like her a lot. She's independent, sassy, beautiful, and selfless above all odds."

Now it was Macey's turn to turn a shade of red.

"I like you too." She said still looking down.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She looked up, smiled a tiny smile, and nodded bashfully.

"Thank God!" Preston said relieved.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Because you are way out of my league." He said obviously.

She rolled her eyes and smiled a cute smile.

"Cammie truth or dare?" Preston asked after his little dance party of achievement.

"Dare?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"I dare you to go into a room with Zach and seduce him in a way of your choice." He said.

I guess he was in a sexual mood or something because everyone's eyes widened.

"Ok." I said and everyone's eyes widened even more when I started towards the stairs.

"Wait seriously?" Zach said bewildered.

I nodded and waited for him to join me.

"Go get her Zach." Grant said patting his friends back.

We started walking up the stairs and shook his head before saying,

"You're so unpredictable you know that Gallagher Girl." He said smirking.

"I try and keep you on your toes." I said smirking right back.

We continued up the stairs and I swayed my hips a little more as I walked. I led him up to my room and shut the door behind us.

"Let the fun begin." I said and shoved Zach onto my bed.

"Feeling a little feisty are we, Gallagher Girl." He said his smirk growing.

"I guess you'll have to find out." I said.

I straddled him and placed my hands gently on his chest. He just watched in awe at my change of behavior.

I ran my fingers down his chest and leaned my face towards his.

"Sure you can handle this Goode?" I asked biting my lower lip to add to the tension.

He smirked and placed his right hand on my face and caressed my cheek.

I smiled and placed my lips to his. It blew my mind how he made me feel when we kissed. We moved together as one and as our lips collided together I smiled into the kiss.

After a minute or two he licked my bottom lip for entrance and I refused. I chose that moment to pull away and start to leave a trail of kisses on his jaw. His arms that were once on my face and another on the back of my neck, were now trailing up and down my back. I moved down to his chest and my hands reached for the hem of his shirt. I pulled up and his shirt was off. I continued on my path down his chest and when I got to his stomach I went back up until I reached his lips and I kissed him passionately once again.

This time when he asked for entrance I gladly let him in and we battled for dominance. He won and I let him explore. His hands were in my hair and I was pushing my hips against his.

When the kiss got deeper and more passionate, I hated doing this, I pulled away, fixed my hair, got off of him, walked to the door swaying my hips as I did so, turned, winked, and walked out the door.

I left Zach dumbfounded lying there and I walked down the stairs with a smirk planted on my face.

"What happened in there Cam?" Macey said smiling.

"That, my dear friend, is classified." I said smirking.

After I said that I heard a door open and close and Zach came down the stairs. He had a look of disbelief shadowed his face.

Isn't it funny how he came into the room smirking and I left the room smirking?

When Zach sat down next to me he looked a little disoriented.

"Damn Cammie. What did you do to him?" Grant asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"Nice work Cam." Bex said smiling approvingly.

"Wow Cam, you've got moves." Macey said mocking applause.

I took a fake bow and did a princess wave. When Zach finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in he smirked and said,

"Holy shit, Gallagher Girl. You had me in the palm of your hand and if you ever feel like doing that again, I'm always here." He said cockily adding a smooth wink.

"You wish." I said teasing.

"Ok lovebirds, we get it. Now on with the game please." Macey said annoyed.

"Grant truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to go down to lobby, scream 'THE BOBBY PINS ARE COMING!', run in circles for a minute, and then comeback up here."

"Ok here we go." Grant said as if the deed was exhausting just thinking of it.

"Get the popcorn Mace, the shows about to start." Bex said excitedly as Grant got into the elevator.

Liz pulled up the security cameras in the lobby and pulled it up onto the flat screen tv

Zach sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He whispered in my ear,

"You busy tonight Gallagher Girl?"

"I don't know, let me check." And with that I turned towards the tv to watch my dare in live action. Plus it was in HD.

Grant jumped out of the elevator waving his arms maniacally and screamed at the top f his lungs,

"THEY ARE COMING!" A panicked looked crossed almost everyone's face in the lobby.

"THE BOBBY PINS, THEY ARE COMING!" He looked terrified.

"That one is a real keeper Bex." I said sarcastically.

"Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world." She said placing a hand to her forehead.

He started to run around in circles and someone stopped him and asked him the question almost everyone was thinking,

"Are you high?"

We all died laughing right then and there.

Grant just stared blank faced at the man for about 30 seconds then he ran inside the elevator jumping and shaking his arms.

"What the hell just happened?" Preston asked.

"Grant. Grant happened Preston. All because of bobby pins." Jonas said shaking his head.

We started laughing again.

My stomach hurt from laughing so hard and I think everyone else could agree.

We heard the elevator bell ding and we glanced at the doors.

Grant walked out with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong man?" Zach asked.

"I just can't believe I actually did that all because of a dare." He glared at me but you could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"You didn't have to do it you know." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad I did. But now everyone in the lobby thinks I'm high on drugs and alcohol or insane. Or that I have a fetish about bobby pins." He said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Well guys its almost 10:00, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Liz asked.

"Yeah lets stop playing this game on a happy note." Preston said.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Zach and I asked at the same time.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his cheek quick and hard.

"Skyfall!" Bex and Grant shouted at the same time.

No surprise there, it was their favorite movie.

"How about Love Everlasting or The Notebook." Liz said.

Those were her favorite movies.

"What if we watched a scary movie, like, The Conjuring or Annabelle?" Macey suggested.

"NO!" Liz shouted.

Last time we watched a scary movie she pasted out, she was so scared.

"How about Finding Nemo." Preston said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah I love that movie." I said and everyone nodded.

Preston put the movie on the tv and it started.

I snuggled up with Zach under a blanket with Liz and Jonas next to us sharing a blanket.

I liked being close to him.

Listening to his peaceful study breathing I fell into a comfortable sleep in Zach's arms.

And right then, right there, is the only place I wanted to be.

 **This is a One-Shot obviously. Everything in this will be One-Shots and I will only do it when I'm bored or inspiration strikes. So how did you like this? Did you enjoy the Zammie moments? I had a lot of fun writing this One-Shot. I hope you liked as much as I did.**

 **Have a fabulous day**

 **XOXO  
LIFEISGOODE**


End file.
